


you're my very best friend!

by dryadfiona



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk spends most of their time with Undyne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're my very best friend!

**Author's Note:**

> i like the headcanon that frisk is selectively mute and only speaks in one- or two-word sentence fragments so that's what's happening

When they get to the surface, the monsters expect Frisk to have been someone of importance. How could someone who achieved something so  _monumental_ be anything but?

In actuality, Frisk is just some kid with nowhere else to stay but Toriel, and the human world has trouble accepting that they're the ambassador with whom they have to deal with.

"Just ignore them, Frisk," Undyne says authoritatively when humans are whispering about them and pointing at them in the street. "They're just  _jealous_ that you're so cool."

"You," Frisk says from where they're perched on Undyne's back.

"I know I'm cool, Frisk, but I'm pretty sure they're talking about you," Undyne says.

"Spear."

"Oh, yeah," Undyne says, glancing down at the glowing spear in her hands.

"Away."

"Yeah, yeah," Undyne mutters, letting the spear dissipate. A few humans let out audible sighs of relief. Undyne glares at them.

They reach the apartment building where all the monsters, except for a few of importance like Toriel and Asgore, are living, and Undyne proudly presses the button for the lowest basement.

When the elevator doors open, water washes out onto their feet. Undyne walks forward, though it's made slightly difficult by the way Frisk keeps waving at everyone, until they reach the last apartment--Undyne's.

Undyne unlocks it and steps inside, and Frisk hops down and heads straight for the fridge.

"Yeah, yeah, you wanna cook, but last time you set my house on fire, so let's not."

"Worked out."

"I mean...you're not wrong," Undyne concedes. "But it'll be more than just  _my_ house if you set it on fire."

Frisk nods and walks over to where Undyne sat on her couch. "TV?"

"Yeah, okay," Undyne says.

"Mettaton?"

Undyne winces. "You know, I think that program's overrated, also, you were almost murdered on it once?"

"You."

"I know I almost murdered you, too, but I apologized."

"Mettaton."

"He apologized too?" Undyne says in surprise. "Huh. Never thought the robot had it in him. Still, can we watch something else?"

Frisk grabs the remote despite Undyne's protest, and switches to the Cooking Channel.

"Frisk, we can't cook."

They look up at Undyne. "Please?"

"We'll cook at your house. Your mom can control the fire to not destroy everything. Okay?"

Frisk smiles and nods.


End file.
